Under the Hoof
by lilcraftkid
Summary: The story of a 19 year old man, who lives in the bad side of town, comes to a realization that he will soon be homeless. He is then mysteriously transported in the land of Equestria where he himself, is now a pony.  Medical   Clopfic
1. Chapter 1: Help Wanted

_**Author's note: **__**Well it's about time! I've signed up to this site 2 days ago, and I realized I could not publish a story after waiting a 2 day period. Anyway this is my first story…and it had to be a clopfic. This will be a very long story, and it is a story that will have to do with medical stuffs. Well anyway, this is what I have been writing for the past 2 days now. (I'm still far from the initial…clop scene so don't expect it in the first few chapters.)**_

Under the Hoof

Chapter 1: Help Wanted

It was a clear and dark night, the wind whistled though a small crack from a lone window on a shabby looking apartment building in the suburbs of town. The room inside was dark and only a faint light was shimmering in the small room where one shadow was barely visable. The floor around him was filled with: empty cans of soda, coffee cups, empty noodle bowls, crumpled paper, dirty clothes, and ragged jeans. It smelled of rotten coffee in the room. There was one small sized television perched on top of a small coffee table and fairly close to it a ragged down couch that was displayed outward like a bed. The kitchen was small and dark inside, the silhouette of the sink contained black shadows that resembled pans overflowing the sink. There was feint barking outside in the distance, cars passing by every now and then, crickets chirped throughout the night. A small but audible noise could be heard, it was coming from a telephone a man was holding, sitting on the floor next to the small lamp. The voice coming from the phone was muffled,

"I'm sorry, but we're not looking for someone with your current skill sets as shown in your resume, good luck with your job searching though. Good-bye Nano."

_Beep._

Nano.

Nano BlutHardt. The man sat down on the brown rug, listening to his last chance of ever getting a job. He had nearly applied to every help wanted ad he found.

"Shit…" He whispered to himself

Nano reaches for the newspaper that was close by and with a red marker crossed off a small ad box. He then stared at the paper with dimmed light; you could barely see anything written on it. The only thing he could make out was all 10 of the boxes were marked with a red marker. He crumpled the paper and tossed it across the room and landed on the corner of the door. He got up and scratched his chin that was covered with tiny bristles of hair.

_(Now what am I going to do…? The rent is due next week…and all I have is $31 dollars on me…)_

Nano walked over to the bed and laid on it. He rolled over and placed his hand under the bed, moving aside the dirty underwear until he came across a hard textured book; he pulled it out from under the bed and held it to his face. It was his old high school yearbook.

_(I'm going to be homeless soon…of all the things I had done in my life…lead me to this.)_

Nano sighed and placed the book down as he looked outside the window and could see nothing but a palm tree swaying from side to side in the wind. He took out his broken watch that no longer had straps from his jean pockets and looked at the time.

11:24 PM

He then looked outside again for a brief moment in silence.

He placed his watch back into his pocket, got up, picked up a stained grey hoodie and placed it on top of his white cotton long sleeved shirt. He then proceeded to the door and stopped to put on his kickers. He opened the door as a rush of cold air hit his face; he then lifted his hood upwards and walked out the door.

The streets were tattered and could be even considered a "slum". As Nano walked on the sidewalk he could hear the cars passing by him, He didn't care what time it was anymore, he didn't even notice a couple of hookers were standing on corners. He just kept on walking looking up at the clear night sky. It seemed like he was walking for hours, all he could think of now was that he was going to be homeless and that all of his efforts that he learned were going to be thrown away, just like that, in a single night, his fate was sealed.

His stomach grumbled a bit as he was starting to grow hungry. He then spotted a small truck parked outside of a Mexican supermarket, a Taqueria. He reached in his back pocket to feel for his wallet and took it out while he walked up to the truck.

As Nano approached the truck he was greeted by a fat, bronzed skin man.

"how can I hel you, sir?" He said with an accent a Mexican would have.

"Dos tacos de carne asada con todo, porfa."

Nano replied with his native tongue to the man inside as he said nothing more but shuffled around inside the truck preparing his food. Mexican food was his favorite, it reminds him of his mother's cooking, but she was far away from where she lived, she lived in Mexico, and she is very old school and lives in a small, poor village. He only contacted her Mother through mail.

"$3.50 senor." Spoke the man

Nano paid with little money he had and received his food in a small plastic plate with a side of one lemon slice.

"Gracias senor"

As Nano ate beside the truck while looking through the menu, he noticed that they also served sandwiches there for pretty cheap.

"Oye, puede comprar una Torta también? En una bolsa por favor."

"Si"

Nano finished eating his to tacos in the time the man finished his sandwich. Nano grabed the bag that contained the sandwich and proceded off.

Nano continued walking outside in the cold he noticed that there were no more cars going past him now. It was awfully quiet, all he could hear were the sounds of his footsteps on the cement. He walked until buildings were no longer beside him anymore, a few small homes were here and there, he could hear the trees brushing against eachother as more trees began to appear in his long and thoughtless walk. He didnt care anymore, nothing was valuble at in his appartment worth carrying and his landlord was going to repossess his belongings if he didnt come up with $500 dollers by the end of the month. It was hopeless for him. He had been too generous to other people and helped strangers by giving them food, money, and care. He disliked the fact that people were sick and poor. Or those who couldnt get any medical care, he hated the fact that people without money would be treated as garbage.

Only Nano thought that, however, no body else would ever think to do the same, and now he is going to become one of those types of people. Poor, alone, dirty, and useless.

"Treat others the way you want to be treated…what bullshit dad…" Nano whispered to himself.

After walking so far, he finally came back to reality, he realised that there was no more sidewalk, but road, no more homes, but trees left and right, there was just a long straight road ahead of him now. He looked back behind him and could not see anything but just road and darkness. Nano turned back facing forward. He was scared for a moment, he was in the middle of nowhere. Just forest and a long path that leads to who knows where.

Nano continued walking, this was the farthest hes ever walked before, and he didnt want to turn back now.

_(Might as well just…keep going. Nothing back there for me.)_

Nano walked on the side of the road, the moonlight was enough for him to see where he was going. He looked up in the cloudy night sky, and his eyes opened wide as he stopped in his tracks to view the billions of stars in the night, there was so many! He never saw this many stars in plain view! He had seen videos of it in school before, but that wasnt enough to compare to what he was seeing now. Nano spun around while looking straight up into the sky. He then stoped as he saw somthing flash right by his view.

"A shooting star…"

Nano had heard of stories saying that when a shooting star appeared, you can wish for somthing and it would come true. Nano could think of only one thing, a new start.

"I want to start over..." he said to himself as he looked back down towards the road, and continued to walk down.

The wind started to blow and it was almost soothing to him as the trees brushed against eachother, the pinetrees gave off a pleasent scent to him that made him feel good. That is until the moonlight began to dim down, and Nano was having a tough time to see the road. He glanced up in the sky and could barely see the moon being covered by the dark clouds. The wind raged as the clouds seemed to eat up the moon. Nano stopped in his tracks, it was now pitch black. He couldnt see anything. He slowly got down to the floor and started to crawl, feeling the pavement of the road with his hand and slowly proceded.

A few moments after his hand came across some dirt, he then turned around and crawled the other way, as he did he just ended up feeling dirt again.

_(What?)_

He thought that this couldnt happen logically, the road was supposed to continue! He turned a different way and still he felt nothing but dirt. Nano had lost his way! Disorriented, he stood up lifting up his bag with his right hand and his left hand as well, he could still hear the trees rustling louder and louder. The wind blew franticaly around him.

"are you kidding me? A storm now-"

he was then cut off by a loss of balance as his left foot seemed to step on nothing but air, Nano frantically waved his hands as he tried to regain balance but to no avail, he soon felt his body falling, Nano could no longer hear the wind screaming through his ears for a brief moment, then silence. All he could hear was his heart beating at a rapid rate. The cold wind assaulted his face as he was falling what seemed to be a Cliff. Shocked, Nano held his mouth wide open in disbelief as he fell to the darkness below.

_(I don't believe it…im going…to die!)_

Nano then realising that the fall was lingering for far too long he had the impression that when he stopped falling…he will die. Nano felt blood rushing to his head, feeling nauseus. This was it…his life was going to end right here...lived for 19 years…all to an end, and soon Nano blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Clean Slate

Chapter 2: Clean Slate

It was a sunny morning, as the sunshine rays seeped through the forest floor. Butterflies fluttered, birds sang throughout the forest, and small squirrel critters scurrying across the green grass. The wind was still, as the heat from the ray of the sunlight seemed to focus itself onto a lone figure curled up on the cool grass. Small birds seemed to be perched on top of the figure as it lay there as if it were sleeping. The figure slowly started to awaken from its slumber, causing the bird to quickly fly off of it into the trees.

_(Ugh…my head…)_

The body moved across the cool grass as it slowly opened its eyes. As its eyes were bombarded with bright colors of what looked like a forest to it.

"What…?" It slowly raised its head to view its surroundings "I'm alive?"

As it was about to move one of its limbs, its head quickly darted downward to look at its body.

"Wh-wha!" it yelled "What- it can't be- my hands?"

The figure was Nano. Nano BlutHardt. As he frantically examined his new body in fear as he moved his alien limbs that now resembled to be hooves. He turned around to see his backside and his eyes widened in awe. He could see a tail! He had a long bushy yet frizzy black tail; it looked much like a horse tail.

"No…no, this can't be happening! ...I'm dead…I've died…and I turned into a horse…this must be heaven…or hell…or…I don't know!" Nano was scared by the fact that he had turned into some horse He had tan fur with a black bushy horse tail.

"Where are my clothes?" He looked around but wasn't able to see anything that used to belong to him.

He slowly got up with his alien body, but was surprised that he was able to control his new limbs. As he stood up he looked under himself to examine his new appendages.

"Okay Nano…this is…a dream-NO wait I'm dead! It has to be…I fell to my death…but…it feels so real…too real."

He then looked back up and viewed his surroundings it was a thick forest with bright green trees and colorful flowers below. He took a step forward and was amazed. It's almost as if he knew how to move with his new body, it just came naturally.

"This…is insane…"

He slowly walked when suddenly he could hear faint noises coming from through the woods. He couldn't make out the noise but it sounded inconsistent with the trees blowing in the gentle breeze. He decided to follow the noise.

Nano still in awe of what happened he needed to find someone, anyone that could explain to him where he was. The sound was getting louder and it sounded like voices…sounded like people! Nano was excited that he started to gallop towards the voices. After a short while he stopped and could see through the thicket of the forest a town! What caught Nano to his surprise was the town was swarming with horses just like him!

"Oh man…what have I gotten myself into?" He stayed behind a tree as he watched them trotting along with wagons and bags, some were walking with two talking to each other laughing and sharing stories.

"They all…can talk…they look like me…except some are…colorful."

Most of the horses he saw were of brilliant colors of blue, pink, yellow, white, and many more. He could see the homes, the fountains, the wagons filled with hay. Close by him was what looked like a restaurant, it had tables set up outside, chairs and umbrellas too. There were a couple of horses there sitting on chairs eating their lunch.

Nano had seen enough, and it was time to confront them.

"If they look like me…then…I guess its okay for me to look around." He murmured

Nano slowly approached the restaurant and walked toward the yellow horse and he then spoke in a timid manner.

"Excuse me…?"

The yellow horse turned and looked him in the eye and said "Sorry, but I'm in the middle of my lunch break, I don't have time to talk to somepony like you now" she then continued to bite her apple she held with her hoof.

Nano looked at the horse dumbfounded and simply just shrugged and went off to try and speak to another one.

_(Did she just say…pony?)_

As soon as Nano passed by the yellow pony she took a glance at his flank and her eyes widened and let out a loud gasp as she did, the apple she held close to her face had been sucked in. She was choking on the apple and made gaging noises. Nano turned around and saw the face the horse was making he knew those sounds and quickly ran back behind her and wrapped his hooves around her stomach, he felt for what he thought was the tip of the sternum and proceeded to thrust against it. Once, twice, and pop! Out goes the apple core from her throat.

The yellow pony coughed and as soon as she drank the glass of water that was there on the table, she turned and stared at Nano.

"Oh thank you so much!" She said with a happy tone.

"It's no problem at all." Nano said

"Wow, it looks like we have a little hero here in Ponyville." Said a voice from behind.

Nano turned around to see that a white pony with pink hair tied up in a bun, she had big blue eyes and had a face that looked gentle and kind.

"Not a lot of ponies know how to do that in just three thrusts, a lot of them do it wrong but you did it perfect. I haven't seen you around my office at all for lessons; did somepony teach you how to do that?" Said the white pony

"Uhh…no, I learned it a long time ago, and… ponies?" Nano said timidly

"Are you kidding? You're a pony too y'know, your new here right? My name is RedHeart I'm the Nurse here in Ponyville."

_(I'm a pony…? No way, this is too unreal…")_

"Ponyville?"

"You're joking right? This town you're in. Did you come from Canterlot-?"

"He has no cutie mark." The yellow pony broke in

"What?" Nano as he turned to face a little pony examining his flank side.

"No cutie mark? A Stallion like you, hasn't gotten their cutie mark yet?" Redheart walked around Nano to confirm if it was true, and it was. Nano had no mark on either of his flanks.

"Oh! I'm late for my work! Thanks for everything, bye!" the yellow pony ran away

Nano was left there with RedHeart, still examining him.

"Tell me, what is your name?" she asked

"It's Nano. Nano BlutHardt." He replied

"I've never heard a name like that before; tell me Mr. BlutHardt, where did you come from?"

"From the forest, I don't remember, all I remember is that I was falling and I thought I was going to die, and…next thing I know…I wake up like this."

"Oh…y'know what, why don't you come with me back to my office. It's not far."

"Okay I guess."


	3. Chapter 3: Bloodheart

Chapter 3: BloodHeart

The two ponies continued to walk alongside each other, Nano felt very uneasy, and just kept quiet while following this _pony_. It was very hard to believe what he was experiencing right now. Where in the world has he stumbled upon? How did he become like this?

Questions continued to bombard his mind causeing to have a slight headache, but resisted to make a face. He had a strange feeling to not tell who he _really _is or where he came from. He thought that if he just went ahead and told this pony that he was a human and not a pony, she would think he was crazy! Nano always was a thinker, he always puts himself in others shoes…or in this case, in their hooves. Unfortunatly, this was the primary reason why he got poor in the first place.

"So Mr. BlutHardt, you don't have a cutie mark, you don't know where you came from, and you don't know where you even are?" RedHeart said to Nano with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well…I come from far away, and I just got here so…and as for cutie mark, is it this tattoo you have back here?" Nano explained as he stopped to examine her flank and poked it.

The mark resembled a red "+" sign with four small pink hearts in each corner. RedHeart stopped and jerked her haunches away from him and stared at him with an uneasy smile.

"Yes, that is my mark, please refrain from touching that area. Now come on we are almost there, I need to ask you a few questions, I believe you may be suffering from amneisia."

She continued to walk along forward while Nano caught up beside her without saying a word. He knew it was best just to keep quiet for now. If anyone- anypony, was going to help him now, it was going to be RedHeart.

After a short while, Nano saw in front of him a small white building, on top of the building had a huge red "+" sign much like RedHearts cutie mark. As RedHeart entered the building, she looked back and acknowledge Nano to come on inside. As Nano entered the building, he could see that the whole room was white. He noticed that there were a few ponies waiting in what looks like a lounge.

"Oh! Welcome back Redheart."

A blue pony said after setting down a clipboard she was reading just a while ago behind the counter. Redheart gave a warm smile to what seems to be her fellow co-worker.

_(im guessing shes a nurse too.) _Nano thought to himself

"Hi Tenderheart, i'll need to use Room 3 privately for a while alright?"

"Sure thing, oh and Dr. Box is coming with a few interns in a little while." Tenderheart said as she picked up the clipboard and went on with her business, that is until she caught a glimpse of a stallion she didn't recognize.

"Oh! How can I help you toda-"

"He's with me Tenderheart, this is Mr… uh im sorry your name is a bit difficult to say…" Redheart looked over to Nano with a pondering look.

"It's Bluthardt" answered Nano

"Blueheart?" Tenderheart tried to pronounce his name, but was a bit off phonetically. "gee that's, like, the opposite of Redheart! Wow you guys were made for eachother huh?"

Redhearts ears grew hot, and was very noticeable.

"Okay that's enough, look, Tenderheart, Mr. Blueheart here is suffering from Amneisia. Now if you'll excuse us for a moment I need to ask him some questions."

Redheart began to head over to a door that had an indentation of the number 3 etched on the door. Nano soon began to follow.

"Alright then, have fun you two, hope you get well soon Mr. Blueheart." Tenderheart said in a teasing way. Someponies in the lobby chuckled a bit at the remark.

"My name is not Bluehea-Wha!" Nano was quickly being dragged by Redheart to get out of the situation she was in and into room 3.

Redheart let go of Nano as he inspected the room and could see that it looked very similar to a small medical clinic, to his left side, there was a clean white bed with comfy looking pillows along with a large curtain that could swivel around the area of the bed. A window that shows a view to the mountains outside, and to the right side was a desk and a small swivel chair. The desk was very neat and it had quillpens and paper along with 2 clipboards. There were also a sink nearby the desk with cupboards above and below.

Nano could hear the door close behind him and a small click.

"Alright Mr. Blueheart, go ahead and lie down on the bed please." She said in a gentle tone.

Nano turned and faced Redheart while she sat down on the swivel chair. She picked up a clipboard from the desk and began to start writing with the pen.

"Listen, before you ask me questions and all" Nano spoke to get Redhearts attention from the clipboard "I just want to make something very clear. I don't have Amnesia, and my name isn't Blueheart."

"Well can you tell me your full name for me please Mr…?"

"My _real_ name is actually Emiliano BlutHardt."

Redheart was puzzled for one second, and remembered that wasn't the first thing he had told her about his name. She question him about it, "I thought you had told me that you called youself Nano?"

"Yes, yes I know, Nano is my nickname. It's a long story that I will explain later."

"I don't understand…you have such a…unique name, I have never heard of such a long name." She gave a sad look while she thought to herself, "Are you sure you haven't hit yourself in the head?"

"No, well…I kinda did, but I remember everything about me."

"Okay then," Redheart continued writing in her clipboard, "Can you spell for me your last name, because I just end up thinking Blueheart."

_(I know, English people always thought that, but it's German so its spelled differently)_

"B-L-U-T-H-A-R-D-T, Bluthardt." Nano spoke in a clear manner.

Redheart finished writing out his name, and stopped and took a very long moment and looked at what it spelled. It the writing was so alien to her she really began to think that this pony has lost his mind.

"Does this mean anything at all…? It looks…different." She asked

"Yes, it's a foreign word that means Bloodheart, so if you translate it, my name would be Emiliano Bloodheart." He replied with a grin.

Redhearts face looked irritated and crumpled up the sheet and grabbed a fresh new one and rewrote his name down again.

"Okay, now then, Mr. Bloodheart." Redheart continued, "How old are you?"

"I am 19 years old"

"Do you feel any pain what so ever?"

"None."

"Any relatives living in Ponyville?"

"None." His face started to slowly droop

"What is your occupation?"

"…I don't have one."

"Where is your home located?"

"…"

"Mr. Bloodheart?"

"I…don't have one." his eyes closed as he confessed that he was a homeless

Redheart stopped and looked over to him and saw that he was nearly at the verge of tears, she could hear slight sniffles from him. She got up from the chair and went to give him a soft pat on the head.

"There, there…it will be okay, a strong stallion like you could find a way to find a home here in Ponyville." Redheart tried to cheer up Bloodheart

A loud noise was heard from outside the room, it sounded like a huge commotion, Redheart turned around and had realized that the Doctor has returned.

"Oh Dr. Box must have come back," She turned to face Bloodheart, now feeling back to normal, "Why don't you come with me and say hello, Dr. Box is a very well known doctor in all of Equestria."

Bloodheart got up and off the chair and followed Redheart out the door and into the lounge.


	4. Chapter 4: Stepping Stone

Chapter 4: Stepping Stone

As Bloodheart entered the lounge, he could see that there were about six ponies, all with clipboards, and not only that, they were holding them without using their hands! Bloodheart noticed something different about these six ponies, and that was a glowing light that was emanating off a horn on their heads, they all looked quite serious.

_(They are unicorns!) _Bloodheart thought to himself in awe

Right in front of the crowd of six, was standing another unicorn; he was wearing a white lab coat and began to speak in a sort of commanding way.

"Alright fillies and gentlecolts, welcome to Ponyville's finest clinic in town. Now that's enough lollygagging, let's get down to business and follow me to room 1."

The unicorn with the lab coat then walked in the doorway of room 1

"Nurse Redheart ill need your assistance with this." The Doctor asked right as he walked by her.

"Yes, Dr. Box." Redheart then looked over to Bloodheart, "I'll be right back; Dr. Box is going to be testing these interns on a patient's condition."

She then walked right inside leaving Bloodheart alone in the lounge. He looked around the lounge to find that no pony was here, not even Tenderheart. He waited outside the door and he could see the unicorns grouping together with their clipboards out.

"Okay, so this patient has been feeling nauseous for the past week and complaining of having pain in the abdominal region, he's been clutching on his abdomen area and refuses to eat any solid foods for which it causes him pain. As you can also see that his stomach seems to be l can anypony here tell me what these symptoms lead to?" Dr. Box said in a stern tone to all the interns.

One unicorn had spoken out, "Food poisoning, sir."

"No, that is incorrect."

There was a brief moment of silence in the room.

"No one know what medical condition this patient has? ANYONE?" Dr. Box's voice sounded almost intimidating.

There was silence once again. Redheart was looking at the interns with pity. None of the Unicorns knew what the answer to a simple question was. Dr. Box's placed a hoof on his face in sheer embarrassment. Then the silence was broken.

"Gastritis."

Dr. Box's face shot up and smiled, "Haha yes that's correct! Hah-uh… now which one of you said that, hmm?"

The interns all looked at one another but none of them spoke up.

"I did Doctor." Bloodheart then walked inside the room

Dr. Box then squint his eyes to see a Stallion walk through the doorway into the room looked a bit irritated. He smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Why yes…that is the correct answer, a very good guess." Dr. Box walked over to Bloodheart while giving him a look of discontent, "Now tell me what exactly Gastritis is? Hmmm?"

"The patient's stomach is inflamed." Bloodheart was not afraid of answering.

Redheart looked over to Bloodheart with a worried look as she looked over to Dr. Box once again.

One of the interns intervened, "Hey, you're not an intern" He said with an angered tone, "and what's a blank flank doing here anyway-"

Dr. Box held up a hoof in front of the rude unicorn causing more tension between him and this _interrupter._

"And how do you go about treating this…sir?" Dr. Box said in a cold tone, with his eyes staring right at Bloodhearts' as if he was staring into his soul, but Bloodheart was not afraid of him, for he knew the answer.

"The more ethical and efficient way for the patient to recover quickly is to avoid feeding him any foods containing a high amount of acid. It's best to give him a diet of easy to digest foods such as eggs or dairy products. It will take a while but with this diet he should recover slowly but surely."

Dr. Box's stare grew more intense at Bloodheart. It was almost as if they were having a staring contest. All the other interns watched aghast at the answer Bloodheart gave to the doctor. Silence came back into the room for a brief moment.

Dr. Box turned and faced the interns, "Alright, that's all for today, go back home and study harder! I won't be so lenient on you next time so be prepared."

All the interns walked out of the room gossiping to each other about what had happened just now.

"As for you," He then faced Bloodheart, "Come to my office, now." His face looked slightly irritated as he walked out of the room. Bloodheart then looked over to Redheart tucking the patient to let him rest. She then looked over at Bloodheart. She looked saddened.

_(Oh man, I really think I messed up here…)_

"Come on you." Dr. Box said standing outside the doorway. Bloodheart then followed the doctor into another room, the room was all a dark coffee colored. There was carpet in this room; there were bookshelves that were filled with thick books. Dr. Box walked over behind a very large oak desk and sat down. He sighed and laid his head on the desk while rubbing his temples as if he had a headache.

"You." He said abruptly, "Have a seat."

Bloodheart then walked over in front of the desk and sat on the 1 of 2 available chairs, they were quite comfy.

Dr. Box then sighed again, "Ugh…Interns…why is it that the interns these days are so oblivious…But enough of that" He rose up his head from the table, "What is your name?

Bloodheart felt uneasy, but he had to keep his cool.

_(I really don't feel comfortable with this guy…I should just tell him my last name)_

"It's Blu-"He cleared his throat, "its Bloodheart."

"Well Bloodheart…tell me this, how does a blank flank like you know medical terminology?"

Bloodheart knew them. It was what he was studying for back when he was in his apartment. He would always head to the library and read about medical terminology, human anatomy, biology, and learned CPR. He was hoping that the skill he had learned would help him find a job in the medical industry back home. Unfortunately since he did not have money to pay for college, the hospitals were reluctant to hire him. His skills were matched to those of graduated college people, yet those people had a college degree. He wanted to give care to the people who needed it most, so he would volunteer at medical clinics but would receive no pay. Still this couldn't be the answer he was going to give to Dr. Box. It would be too weird and he may think that he was crazy.

"I read about it." Bloodheart answered

Dr. Box then closed his eyes and thought for a while. The air seemed to thicken for Bloodheart almost as if he was chocking, the tension was too great, he didn't know why he was afraid, but something about this doctor just seemed intimidating.

The Doctor finally opened his eyes and said, "Arthritis."

"What?" Bloodheart was confused

"Tell me what Arthritis is."

Bloodheart raised an eyebrow and knew what he was trying to do.

_(fine ill play your little game…)_ he thought to himself.

"Inflammation of the joints." Bloodheart answered

"Medical term for blue."

"Cyan"

"What doctor specializes in genetics?"

"A Geneticist"

"Can viruses be cured by antibiotics?"

"No."

"Are viruses a living organism?"

"That answer depends on the definition of organism itself."

Dr. Box continues to stare at Bloodheart and then bursts out into laughter which startled Bloodheart.

"Hahahahaha! You're clever, you really are! Hahaha." Dr. Box paused for a moment catching his breath, "Tell me ehh err…Bloodheart! Tell me, where are you from?" Dr. Box as he wiped some tears in his eyes.

"I just moved here, I was sort of looking…to start a new life here."

Suddenly the door opened up and Redheart came in quickly, with a worried look on her face

"Please forgive his actions Dr. Box, it was my fault I didn't close the door and-"Redheart was pleading for Bloodheart's behavior until she as abruptly interrupted by Dr. Box.

"Ahh! Redheart, my dear! Come in! Come in! Meet this fine fellow here! Bloodheart, this is Nurse Redheart our most dedicated Nurse here in all of Ponyville!"

Dr. Box was acting in a completely different way as he was before. Bloodheart thought he was the type of pony that was grumpy and mean, but he was now jolly and loud…too loud. Bloodheart raised a hoof to Dr. Box.

"Yes, we've met already. Nurse Redheart here was the one who brought me here when I was in need of help." Bloodheart explained to Dr. Box where they met.

"Ah that all so swell, I hope you enjoy your stay here in Ponyville, I'm quite impressed by your medical knowledge, and most of the earth ponies don't usually study about this subject without it being their cutie mark. Say…would you mind hearing me out Bloodheart?"

"What is it?"

"Well it seems that there are a few incidents that happened in fillydelphia and are in need of more Doctors there, there are also a handful of students and I am going to be teaching them for quite a long time. Until then I won't be here to look after Ponyvilles' patients, that's why I had a few interns from Canterlot to come by and see who would be taking my place for just a while, and it seems none of them were ready enough to do so. "

"Sooo… you want me to be the Doctor in this clinic?"

"Precisely, I need to leave here ASAP! Now I know it sounds like a big thing I'm asking you, I know Redheart here will be able to assist you here as well."

Redheart sat next to Bloodheart on the chair displayed in front of the desk.

"Dr. Box, don't you think that this is a bit much asking for this? You barely know him and he just arrived here." Redheart was concerned about this issue of letting Bloodheart take such a big responsibility.

"Nonsense, I hardly knew those interns that at all, and those unicorns were credited as care givers." Dr. Box left his deck and walked over to Bloodheart, "And this stallion here, already passed my expectations."

Bloodheart looked a bit embarrassed at his remark, but noticed that Redheart was still a bit nervous.

_(She's right. How could I manage to do this? I'm not even a real doctor!)_

"Well…I'm sorry but I don't know if I can be able to take care of this place, what if something bad happens here, like what if I have to preform surgery? I don't know one thing about surgery." Bloodheart had admitted that even though his knowledge was that of "Par" of a doctor, according to Dr. Box, he still was not capable of doing drastic things like that

"Don't be silly, we don't do surgery here. We do however need somepony here to be able to diagnose the patient to see if they are in need of any emergency surgery. Those emergencies will be then transported to the Canterlot Hospital." Dr. Box then gave a reassuring pat on Bloodhearts' shoulder.

"…is it just diagnosing patients?"

"Well you'll also have to be a care giver as well, basically, do what Nurse Redheart does on a daily basis. So…what say you my good pony, will you stay here and watch over the clinic with Nurse Redheart?"

_(This could be it…this could be my life changing moment!)_

Bloodheart smiled, "I'll do it!"

Redheart smiled, happy to see that the once sad pony was now smiling with joy.

"That's the spirit! Haha! I've just met you and I like you! You're the type of pony who has an attitude I like! Confident and clever too! Haha!"

And that's when it hit him. Bloodheart finally understood why he was here…this was what he wanted…this is what he _wished_ for! A new life. A fresh start. Still didn't understand why he was in a land where ponies could talk and speak in English, but he was slowly getting used to this.

"Now then," Dr. Box shook Bloodhearts hoof, "This office will be in your care for the time being, everything here will be of some use to you. You may also use my bedroom upstairs. Redheart would you show him around? So that he can be familiar with the area?"

"Yes, Doctor I'll do that right away" Redheart stood up from the chair and gestured Bloodheart to stand up.

Dr. Box proceeded to walk out the doorway with Redheart and Bloodheart following him out, Dr. Box continued to speak about the whole business trip to Fillydelphia.

"Now I don't know how long I will be gone, being in a city that large anything is bound to happen, but regardless I will still have to be teaching the new students that are practicing medicine there. So don't expect me to come back perhaps in a year."

Bloodheart stopped just as Dr. Box was about to head out the entrance to the clinic he gulped and started to sweat a bit.

"I'm going to have to stay here acting like a doctor for one year?"

"Well yes, these are university students that I will be teaching, and the session is for the whole year." Dr. Box turned around just outside of the Clinic as his whole body was dimmed to a dark orange hue. "Well I am going to return home and pack my things. You'll be fine Bloodheart; you have Redheart to take care of you as well. She's a very good care giver, and I'm sure with her around, you won't have any problems at all. Good bye now!" Dr. Box gave a wave goodbye to the two ponies that stood right in front of the entrance and disappeared with a bright flash. Bloodheart was in awe as he just witnessed that Dr. Box had just poofed out of thin air!

"Oh he must have been in a hurry, he usually doesn't teleport." Redheart said, "Come along now Bloodheart, I guess you're the new temporary doctor here in Ponyville, let me show you around our clinic." She walked back inside and showed Bloodheart around the first floor.

There were five rooms all labeled from one through five, including Dr. Boxes' office. There was also a double door in the back that lead to an outdoor patio that had many beds displayed outside. It was a fairly small and simple clinic once Bloodheart thought about it, and with only one patient currently sleeping in room 1, it was pretty quiet.

"C'mon I'll show you upstairs"

Redheart had gone behind the reception counter and there was a stairway, she started to ascend the stairs as Bloodheart followed up. When he reached up to the new room, it looked like a modern living room, a big one. To bloodhearts left he could see a small kitchen and near it a dining table was displayed out. To his left was a huge window pane, and he noticed that the sun had set as it was getting darker. A couch and a small coffee table were right beside the window and also a few bookshelves were placed on the corner of the room, He could also see a familiar face that was lying down on the couch eating something that looked like a plate of salad set on the coffee table.

Tenderheart noticed them come up into the living room and greeted them.

"Hello Redheart, I was just taking a small break. And heeey it's you again." Tenderheart said as she quickly took a last bite of her salad.

"Hello." Bloodheart said

"Hi Tenderheart, I'm just showing Bloodheart around the clinic, he's been specially chosen to be the one replacing Dr. Box while he is in Fillydelphia." As Redheart explained to Tenderheart he was being the replacement, Tenderhearts' jaw dropped as she moved closer to Bloodheart.

"But, he's a blank flank, how did Dr. Box decide to choose Blueheart to be his replacement while he is gone? Is he nuts?" Tenderheart was a bit worried about the idea that a blank flank was going to be staying here as the new doctor.

Bloodheart felt hurt, and spoke out to clear up a few things with her.

"First of all, my name is not Blueheart, its Bloodheart. Second what does having a cutie mark have to do with being a doctor?

"Well Bloodheart," Tenderheart said, "If patients were to see that you are a blank flank, they could be worried because your special talent doesn't have to do with being a doctor."

Redheart intervened, "Don't worry Tenderheart. If Dr. Box said that Bloodheart was capable of diagnosing patients, then I trust him to be the replacement, after all, he did answer his questions while he was interviewing the interns about the patient in room 1."

"He did?"

"Yes, and that's when Dr. Box called him into his office."

"And that's when he asked me a bunch of medical related questions, and he seemed to like my answers." Bloodheart finished.

Tenderheart thought for a bit, "Well that could be the case, I guess Dr. Box took to consideration that he was your Stallionfriend and gave him a bit of a break."

Redhearts' face turned red, "Tenderheart! Stop that, I just met him today and I still don't know much about him at all. Get back to your post, todays your graveyard shift."

Tenderheart giggled and walked pass Bloodheart and headed downstairs, "Good night you two!"

Bloodheart was a bit confused about what had happened and the fact that Redhearts cheeks were a bit rosy.

"Well…as you can see this is the living room, we sometimes have our breaks here, let me show you to your new room." She said

Redheart walked over to another staircase that was just behind Bloodheart, as they went up the stairs that spiraled around, Bloodheart was able to see a long hallway and at the end of the hallway was a small nightstand with a candlestick on top of it, and right above it was a picture frame of flowers. There were 4 doors, 2 on each side, and was fairly spaced apart each other. Redheart walked down the hallway and stopped at the very end of the hallway to the right.

"This is where you will be staying from now on." She said as she opened the door.

As Bloodheart entered the room, he noticed that the room was fairly small, but seemed comfortable living space. There was a large bed with white sheets in the middle of the room, and to his right was a small desk. Near the bed was a coat stand as well. He could also see outside a fairly large window right behind the bed and could see the moon.

"You should probably get some rest right now. It's getting late, and you will need to be up bright and early tomorrow." Redheart said while standing in front of the door, "My room is right across from yours, so if you need anything, please…_knock_ first, okay? Goodnight Bloodheart see you tomorrow morning." She said with a gentle tone as she was about to close the door.

"Wait, Redheart." Bloodheart stopped her from closing the door. "I just want to say thank you for bringing me here."

Redheart gave him a smile, "You're welcome, goodnight."

"Good night"

Redheart then closed the door. Bloodheart then headed on over to the bed and removed the sheets as he then laid on the bed.

_(Wow…already the first day, and I already have a job, a new friend, and a place to live…this might not be so bad after all.)_

He was starting to feel a bit drowsy and he turned off the lamp light beside him, pulled the sheets over his new body and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations Part 1

**Authors' Note: ****Well…that was actually very long introduction; yes the first 4 chapters were sort of an introduction about how Bloodheart came to Ponyville. Now that that's cleared up the rest of the story will follow ****through the eyes of Bloodheart****, meaning it's going to be sort of a 1****st****-person.**

Chapter 5: Revelations Part 1

I couldn't stop thinking about it…I couldn't keep my mind off of one thing, I tried to imagine something else, but it always came back to the same dream. I couldn't take it anymore. I gasped and opened my eyes and I could see that it was already morning. I looked under my covers and raised my arms up to my face, they were still hooves.

"So I guess that's that, I really did become a…pony."

I could see that I still had the brown fur all over my body and it was a bit damp as I was sweating from the nightmare I had. When I hear the door knocked two times, and in came Redheart with her pink hair tied up in a bun and her nurse hat was perched on top of her hair.

"Ah I see that you're awake, good morning. Now it's time for you to come and eat your breakfast downstairs." She said while walking towards to the side of my bed.

I looked over to her and had also seen what she was carrying on her back, it's what looked like a white cloth, and she went beside me and grabbed the cloth and set it up on the coatrack next to me. Something caught my attention, as she was next to me I could smell a certain aroma coming off from her. Strawberries? It must have been some sort of perfume or something she was wearing, but whatever it was, it smelled nice to wake up to that.

She then turned to face me and all of a sudden raised a hoof to my forehead.

"Oh dear, your sweating quite a bit. Are you feeling okay?" She asked in a soft tone as she kept examining my face.

It was a bit embarrassing to have some Nurse actually ask me if I was okay while I'm in bed. Still I didn't feel anything like I was sick.

"No, I'm fine; I just had…a bad dream is all." I soon got off from the bed and she quickly stepped out of the way. I looked at the coat that was racked up and I slowly went out to reach for it for a better look. I could already assume that it was a lab coat, but I have yet to see a lab coat that was my size. Redheart then stopped me.

"No no, not until you have a bath, your mane is a bit wet, and I can't have you smell like that." She had this pouting look on her face as she went behind me and started to push me out of the room and into the hallway.

"Whoa, where are you taking me?" I said as I was being dragged against my will through the hallway, but was cut short of a journey as she stopped me right next door from my room.

"I'm taking you to the washroom." She opened the door right in front of me, and inside I could see that, in the middle of the room, was a small pool filled with water. I walked inside and I turned to see a large mirror and I could see my own reflection in the mirror. This was the first time I ever saw myself in my new body. I walked up towards the mirror to get a good look.

I had brown fur all over me and my hair color was black too, just like my tail. My hair was sort of shaggy at the moment because of the sweat. I took a closer look to my eyes, and could see that they were rather big just like the other ponies I saw, and they were a shade of brown. Then I saw the reflection of Redheart right beside me.

"Come now, get in the water you." She gently nudged me over to the water

I began to walk into the water slowly; it felt a bit alien because the sensation of the cool water was a bit different than what my human body felt. I felt a bit heavier now that my fur was all wet in the water. Then suddenly, I felt a torrent of cold water shower all over my head, causing me to shout in surprise and as a result I quickly turned to see Redheart carrying a bucket.

"What are you still doing in here?" I blushed slightly embarrassed to have a female in the presence of me taking a bath. I had thought she had left the room.

"What? It's not like you can properly wash your whole body by yourself? I'm helping you wash." She then scooped up another bucket of water from the pool and splashed it on me again. This time I did nothing but surrender to the fact that Redheart had decided to wash me. I felt a bit comfortable knowing that she was a nurse and it was basically part of her job. So I guess it was okay if it was just her that was helping me wash.

She then walked away from me as she went over to a counter to pick off a few things; I looked over to see that she was getting a bottle and a large pouf. I'm guessing that she was about to apply shampoo on me. She walked back over me and then she began to lather the pouf with the shampoo, I could smell the fragrance; it was the scent of strawberry.

"Hold still for me alright?"

She placed the pouf on my head and began scrubbing. My hair was beginning to be soaked with pinkish suds.

_(Man did I feel a bit girly. Being pampered like this wasn't really what I had in mind, but I guess it was okay.)_

She then roamed around my back side and began to scrub vigorously making sure that I was clean. It felt really relaxing almost like a massage; she then reached under my neck into the water and scrubbed underneath.

"Okay now that that side is done," She said as she brought up the pouf from underwater, "Turn around for me please."

I obliged. She then scrubbed my tail with the pouf that was re applied with more of the girly shampoo. This felt very nice, as I was enjoying the sensations, I nearly drifted to sleep, that is until I felt a strange sensation as she reached underneath the water to scrub elsewhere. She was almost reaching my junk!

"Whoa!" I shouted out and quickly turned around towards her denying her to scrub "down there", but as I turned a wave of water had splashed towards Redheart.

"Eek!" She shrieked as a good amount of water was splashed all over her, "Oh, Bloodheart I asked you to stay still for this, now look what happened."

"Oh I'm sorry I really am, but you were about to…uh…well…" I started to blush and I couldn't look her in the eye any longer.

"I know what I'm doing, and I know that it may feel uncomfortable for you, but I need to clean that area alright? Just bear with it for a moment." She gave me a slight smile as she took off her nurse hat, letting her pink hair flow down. As I saw her, something must have been wrong with me at this point, because she actually looked cute with her hair down like that. She then walked in the water next to me.

Now that she was already wet I guess she didn't need to be outside the water anymore. Without warning she came behind me and started to gently scrub my private area. The sensation was amazing yet slightly uncomfortable; I stood my ground though and tried to think of anything that could get my mind off it. It was to no avail though; I could feel something else grow from underneath me. It was no doubt that I was getting excited from the sensation she was giving me. I shut my eyes and tried to calm it down, but the lingering scent of strawberry kept making me think of nothing else but Redheart.

She was still cleaning my flanks as she slowly started to reach my area. It was no use; she was going to find out that I had a boner. I was going insane, why was this arousing me? I could still feel my penis grow every second, I could no longer think of anything else but Redheart. Then, I could feel a rough sensation along my long shaft. I let a small groan escape my lips as she began to stroke my member with the pouf.

"My…your quite…big" She whispered

Strange enough when I heard her voice, by member twitched a bit and I turned to face Redheart. I could see that her eyes were fixated down towards my now equine penis. Not only that but her face was rather red and her mouth was slightly open and so was mine. She continued to rub my shaft with the pouf from all sides. The pleasure was too much and let out a slight groan.

I closed my eyes to enjoy this new sensation I was feeling. What caught my attention was that I got used to the scent of strawberries, but there was a different scent I could smell, the smell was rather…much more intoxicating than strawberries. I turned to see Redheart, who looked like she was in some sort of trance, I could feel her hot breath against my flank and her cheeks were still rosy.

_(I can't take it anymore! She looks…!)_

I shut my eyes tightly as I could feel myself reaching my limit. I let out another long groan, as I felt something being released from my shaft. I had just came.

I felt her slowdown in pace to a stop. As she did, my member slowly started to calm down.

"There...," She seemed out of breath, "you're all…clean now."

I was so embarrassed at what had happened this was too unreal. A Nurse just jerked me off. I didn't say a word to her. I felt slightly humiliated.

"Alright, now that your clean…," Redheart got out from the pool, "It's time for you to get in uniform."

As she left the pool, the strange smell was a bit stronger and I realized where it was coming from.

_(No…she couldn't be…)_

As I got out of the pool behind her, she went to one of the cabinets and grabbed 2 towels. She then handed me the towel and I sat down and began to dry myself and so did she. After a while, we didn't spoke a word to each other, it was a bit heavy. I took a glance at her and saw her fix her mane back up into a bun. The silence was finally broken as Redheart spoke

"Okay well ill meet you back downstairs when you're in uniform alright?" Redheart said with a slight smile. She then went over near the pool again and turned a knob. I could hear a faint hiss, and could see that the pool was being drained, and headed out the washroom where I was left alone.

_(Did this just…happen? Is this normal for Nurses here?)_

I couldn't really think much after the incident. I walked over to the counter where I saw a comb, I grabbed the comb and headed over to the mirror on the wall, and styled my mane back, as I stood there looking at my new look, I was pleased and grinned to my own reflection. I decided that there was no use for me staying in here any longer. I then turned around and hung the towel on a rack nearby and headed back to my room to place on the coat. I grabbed the coat and pulled it over my head, it was sort of like putting on a shirt, but this coat was different as it sort of looked like a cape attached to the back that covered my flank. I began to place my hoof in one arm socket then my other to the other and it was a snug fit. I then proceeded right out of the door into the hallway, and headed down the spiral stairway to the living room.

There I could see that the place was empty but I could see a plate left out on the dining table that had some flowers, and in the kitchen area, I see Redheart closing the cabinet doors. She saw me standing by the stairs.

"Ah good, it fits you well, looks great on you too." She said as she gestured me to sit down.

I walked up to the table and sat down where I could see the plate filled with flowers. I stared at it for a moment and realized that this was the same type of food that Tenderheart was eating for her break yesterday. I looked at Redheart as she was just staring at me with a light smile. I understood that this is the type of food they eat, and I guess I will have to be used to this as well. I then lowered my head to munch on the green stuff, I didn't want to be rude and not try it first, but as I did take a bite out of the "food" my taste buds were tickled with rich flavor I've never tasted before. It was actually really good! I finished chewing my first bite.

"Did you make this or something?" I asked Redheart

"Oh no, it's just a premade salad we have here, it's good isn't it?"

"Never had it before, and I gotta say that this isn't that bad at all, in fact, I like it."

"That's good to hear," She gave Bloodheart a grin, "Okay now finish up and get ready to do some work."

Oh that's right…I'm supposed to be the replacement doctor here. I quickly finished up my meal and then I got off the chair.

"Alright Redheart, I'm ready to work!" I said to her confidently

"Great, because the first thing we're going to be doing is check up on the patient in room 1 and see how she is doing. Tenderheart was giving her the diet you suggested last night." She said while we were heading towards the stairs leading to the lobby.

As we reached the first floor, we were greeted by Tenderheart who was behind the counter.

"Good morning you two" Tenderheart said with a bright morning smile

"Morning Tenderheart," replied Redheart, "Bloodheart and I are going to check up on the patient in room 1 for examination."

"Oh okay then, well as of now there's no pony that's waiting for a check-up so go ahead and take your time with her in there."

Redheart and I then headed towards room 1 and entered inside. I could then see a pony who was sitting up reading a magazine, she didn't seem to look sick or in pain today.

"Good morning dear, how are you feeling today?" Redheart walked next to the bed placing her hoof on her forehead.

"I'm doing much better, thank you. Oh and I am ready to take my bath now." The pink pony said to Redheart when she placed her magazine down and started to get up off the bed.

"Of course dear, please follow me upstairs okay?" Redheart then began to escort the patient out of the room and into the lobby. I followed her out as well.

"Tenderheart, I'm going to take her upstairs for her full body wash alright, I'll have Bloodheart stay here with you if you need any help." Redheart began to ascend the stairway with the patient behind her as I stayed behind.

"Okay then." Tenderheart then went back to reading something behind the counter.

I had to ask Tenderheart about what exactly did she mean by a "Full body" wash. I had other things going on in my mind and it kind of gave me the creeps.

"Hey Tenderheart, what exactly is a full body wash?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's just to wash her mane that's all." She replied without taking her eyes off her desk.

I raised up my head a bit to see that she was reading a magazine

"Just wash her mane?"

"Yup, Full body wash just means that the pony will be soaked in water while we wash their mane. That's all you need to be fully clean anyway."

"Really…well what about males?"

"It's still just their manes. Why are you asking this?" Tenderhearts' eyes rose to look at me.

I blushed a little bit and turned around quickly

"Oh no, it's nothing, I just didn't know…the uhh…term is all."

"Oh okay, well… now you know!" Tenderheart then giggled a bit and went back to reading her magazine.

That's very strange…well I shouldn't be thinking too hard about it. I'm in the middle of work right now, but it was so quiet and a bit boring. I started to walk around the lobby aimlessly looking at the photos that were displayed in the waiting room. There was a photo of a plain old house, looks like a farm. The other photos were all various flowers.

It's been a while…nothing really happened for that time period, but I guess it's for the best when I think about it, if no one was coming here to the clinic then that's supposed to be good news then.

That is until I heard the front door swing open…


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations Part 2

I turned to see the front door being swung open, as a burly looking stallion walks right in pushing what looks to be a cart containing several boxes on top. Each box

had bright red lettering reading, "FRAGILE".

"All right, I finally made it just in time!" the burly stallion stated out with a triumphant expression. He sported a red baseball cap on his head and had a bit of a scruffy

look on his face.

Tenderheart looked up and her face lit up like a girl on Christmas Eve. "Oh! Thank goodness! It was almost nearing the deadline! Just place them over here in this room

for me." The stallion pushed the cart into the back room along with being escorted by Tenderheart. I walked over to the back room and saw them both unload the

boxes from the cart and soon after; the stallion then brought the cart out to the lobby from the back room empty, as they continued their conversation.

"Hah, sorry, I almost thought we weren't gonna make it in time, well with the new girl I hired." The stallion said.

"Oh, well it's good that you got here in time for tomorrow, otherwise we'd be in trouble. I have to say I was a bit worried there."

"Well just sign here real quick and I'll be on my way with my other delivery for Fillydelphia, and this one is a top priority!" He hands her his clipboard and she goes on

signing the bottom of it completing the delivery. "Alright, all set! I'll catch you later darlin'." He then proceeds to walk out the door. As soon as the door opens, I can

hear him yell out, "Alright! Let's get this show on the road, kid! Next stop, Fillydelphia!" I could see what was out there but to me, it was unreal, the stallion had spread

out his wings and flapped them up into the sky above, he was a Pegasus! I dashed to the window outside and looked up. It was too much; I had to rub my own eyes

to believe it. It was a giant cloud and what seemed to be on top of the cloud were even more boxes. My mouth was agape, as the cloud seemed to be moving away. I

then noticed the culprit was another Pegasus with yellow mane, pushing the cloud up and away along with the stallion that just left the clinic. I stood there watching

them become tinier in the blue sky as they were soon out of my sight and the voice of Redheart broke my trance and brought me back to the real world.

"Okay, I'm back now and Tenderheart just told me that we got some things delivered for tomorrow."

I turned to face her

"So what was delivered?" I asked her.

"They're the sedatives for tomorrow-, Oh that's right, tomorrow all of Ponyville will be coming here to this clinic to take this sedative, we do this every year and it was

scheduled for tomorrow for everyone, so we're going to be busy tomorrow. Have you any experience with injections?

"I haven't had any phlebotomy classes, so no, I don't."

"Well that's okay; I'll need you for tomorrow to make sure everyone in Ponyville is accounted for. It looks like a slow day today, not much ponies do much the day

before tomorrow. So it's just the right time for me to teach you your duties for tomorrow's session."

Redheart then took the time for me to prepare myself for the appointments tomorrow. She had taught me some theory of how to give the injections. To me, this was

not something new, I actually did have some training on giving injections, however of course, on humans, and not on horses…err... ponies. She gave me a list of all the

ponies of Ponyville that were scheduled and this list was quite long. I didn't even bother counting I just figured it will be over when it's over.

The rest of the day was just me practicing where to sit patients after they are done with the injection, checking for the attendance, and making sure everything is in a

quick and safe manner. It was getting dark, and all I could think of was how busy it was going to be tomorrow. Today really was a slow day, still it really is better if it

was; slow days in a medical center were always good days… I think.

It was curfew time, the clinic was now closed for the night and Tenderheart as well as Redheart had made their final rounds, cleaning up, preparing things for

tomorrow, and turning off lights. After everything was finished, we all then headed upstairs and got ready for tomorrow. Redheart had reminded me that we will have

to wake up earlier to do some last minute preparations. It was saying goodnight to each other, then to our rooms, and our lights off. I stood there in my small room

thinking to myself that this will be the second night I stayed in this place. I had almost forgotten where I had originally come from. It almost seemed as if this is my

home now. I couldn't think about it too much, it just was too much to wrap my head around, this whole situation, I'll have to find some help soon, but it will have to

wait until Dr. Box comes back, I guess. I crawled in bed, throwing off my coat and onto the coat rack in the process, and closed my eyes.

The next morning I was awaken by Redheart who was beside my bed, shaking me awake, "C'mon now, wakey wakey." She cooed. I winced and turned facing the

other way from the disturbance. Right I forgot how much I hate waking up early… Next thing I knew, my closed eyelids went from black, to a red tint, it was a bit

blinding. This time Redheart said again with a more demanded voice, "Come now," She adjusted the window blinds a bit to let in more of the blinding morning light.

"We need to get ready soon." I was a bit irritated, and just wanted a little snooze time to get used to being awake, "Give me just 5 minutes…" I murmured.

"No, we need to get ready now, Tenderheart's almost done washing and you need to get washed before you begin. So in the meantime go have breakfast." I just

winced again and curled up in a ball more still refusing to get up. I felt a slight tug on my blanket and at that moment, I knew what she was about to do and clutched

onto my blanket as she had tried to pull off my blanket from me. At that moment I was unaware of the thing I had going on until now…which made me grip on tighter

and tried to reason with her.

"Please, I'll get up for real, just in 5 minutes, okay?" I begged.

"Now!" She bit down on the blanket and pulled back, I heard snaps coming from my hooves, and my grip gave way. The blanket came off my body and the cold air

infiltrated me as I shivered. "There now get…up…" She said as she realized why I was begging to just have 5 more minutes. I had morning wood. I really don't know

why I would still get these, I always thought it was probably just a human thing, but I guess ponies have morning wood too. "I tried to tell you, but no… don't blame

me okay?" I finally got up to face her and saw her expression. Her eyes widened and it almost seemed as if her breathing increased as well, I sat up examining her

even more as I notice that she was looking straight at my cock… She slowly got on the end of the bed as I just looked at her, her cheeks were rosy and I could hear

her heavy breath. She crawled up the bed towards me as she placed her hooves on my shaft. I grimaced, "R-Redheart, are you okay?" I asked, she didn't respond, her

eyes were fixated on my cock with her tongue lolled out of her mouth. She lowered her head onto the tip of my cock as her breathing only teased me and was slightly

pleasurable, she then extends her tongue out even more as she gives the tip of my cock a wet lick. I shivered as she continued to lick my tip for a while, and then after

she lowers her head and brings my cock into her mouth as she begins to suck on my pulsating cock. She slowly bobs her head up and down sending newfound

pleasure down my spine as I lay down on the bed basking in the pleasure. Unfortunately for me, she is unable to take in my whole cock in her mouth, so she releases

my cock from her mouth and brings her tongue down to the base of my cock and gives a long sensual lick. "So big…so tasty…" I can hear her whisper. She then goes

back to take my cock in her mouth and sucks on it even harder, "I want it…more…" She whispers as she continues to make slurping sounds on my cock. It was nothing

but pure bliss, and I raised my hooves on her head to bring her down further into my cock. I began to pick up my pace, making Redheart's head bob faster, I could hear

her muffled moans, I could tell she gave no resistance to what I was doing to her, but I was almost at my peck and I couldn't help myself, "I'm Cumming!" I grit my

teeth as I could feel my cock explode, Redheart's eyes were still closed as my hot seed spurted in her mouth, and she gave a long sensual moan as she gulps down my

seamen.

I released her as she slowly removed my cock from her mouth, making sure she got everything on the way up. She gave another small lick on my tip catching anything

she missed. I looked at her panting as she said, "Now I have to wash up again…you can have your five minutes." She blushed almost realizing what she had done; she

then got off the bed and out of the room closing the door softly behind her. I laid there in bed confused and a bit happy. What in the hell just… happened… I just got a

blowjob from a pony.

After that ordeal, I waited in bed for a good ten minutes before I heard a knock on my door. "I'm finished; you can use the washroom now." Redheart had said behind

the door as I could hear hers in the hallway close. I was still pretty embarrassed about what happened earlier and made a hasty dash out of my room and into the

washroom to prepare myself for the busy day today. I washed up pretty quickly, and dried myself pretty good. As I walked out of the washroom, I met up with

Redheart who was just getting out of her room. She done her hair up into a bun, and propped up her nurse cap on. My ears burned, I didn't want to make eye contact

with her at all, so I just walked on past her heading towards my room before I was stopped by my tracks. "After we get done with distributing the shots to the whole

town, everything will be back to normal okay?" I turned to face her only to see her face flushed as she continued to walk on down the hall into the kitchen a bit

flustered. I said nothing back to her, I just had to keep it to myself and that's that, just pretend that it didn't happen…except it did happen.

I went into my room, grabbed my coat off the coat hanger and dressed myself. I looked into the small mirror that was placed just beside my door to make sure I looked

presentable. A little fixing of my mane, and I should be ready for today. I combed my mane and continued on out the door into the kitchen. As I walked to the kitchen, I

could hear muffling coming from outside. I went to the nearest window in the living room, as I could see just a vast line right underneath me. There were so many

ponies lined up, and I was caught off guard! "Bloodheart! We need you downstairs quickly, it's time to begin!" I recognized Tenderhearts' voice just below me, looks

like Redheart was not joking on not having a lot of time preparing in the morning... Maybe taking the extra 5 minutes from my initial offer to Redheart was taking its toll.

I skipped breakfast and headed on down stairs. This is going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7: The Longest Day

As I entered the lobby, I met with Tenderheart who was heading into an open room. She sees me at the end of the steps, and beckons me into the room with her. I looked around in search of what Redheart was doing, I did not see her around, but I could hear shuffling in the room next to Tenderhearts room. She must be preparing the last preparations for today. I could see the window outside the front, still just a blur of colors of ponies just lined up conversing and yapping about. I faced Tenderheart and proceeded to walk towards the room. In the room, I noticed two boxes, one was opened and contained small trays of what looks to be syringes. "Those must be the sedatives for the ponies outside." I thought to myself. There was a small stool where Tenderheart was now perched on, with her clipboard on the nearest table to her. There on the table were a few sheets of paper, and what seems to be a pressure pump for checking blood pressures. Next to the table was more of a reclining seat so that the patients could relax while they get their shots.

"I'm glad you woke up just in time." Tenderheart spoke.

"Yeah well, I wasn't exactly punctual." I replied as I walked over to get a good look of the contents of the boxes. Yet I was cut off when Tenderheart handed me her clipboard. "These are all the ponies that are scheduled for today, and they all must be accounted for. It's very important that everyone is here, so I want you make sure they tell you their name, and have them sign with their signature next to it, as well as-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know thanks. Redheart gave me a whole lesson on how to do this last night; she probably mentioned this part at least 5 times. I understand everything and won't let you down." I interrupted her, only because I didn't want to feel like I'm still a newbie at these things, and because I've always had a sense of work ethnics that I am capable to doing things flawless. I took the clipboard from Tenderheart and was amazed on how thick it was due to all the paper that was stacked onto it. This had every ponies name on the list in an alphabetical order…hand written too! I flipped through the pages skimming through the lists. "Well, okay, I hope you know what you're doing and I trust that you will be just fine if Redheart was the one to teach you. She's such a perfectionist, and a bit stubborn. Anyway I'm ready in here, go to the next room down and ask if Redheart is ready too, if she is, going ahead and open the doors." Tenderheart said with a genuine smile to her face. I nodded my head blushing quite a bit as I walked out to the room and into next door. The door was closed, and I could still hear the tinkering of what may be the syringes and her steps. I stood there in front of the door trying to get a hold of myself, it was only moments ago when she did those things to me in the morning, and it was kinda embarrassing to face her again. I took a deep breath and reminded myself that this is work, and I have to do my best if I'm going to have a roof under my head. I opened the door and saw Redheart holding up a syringe in her hand and lightly tapping the tip. She turned to face me as she heard me walk in the room. I pretended to act normally and just asked her if she was ready to begin.

"Are you all set to start?" I asked.

"Yes I'm ready." She said as she turned away from me and continued to just tinker with the syringe.

"Okay, because I'm going to let them in now." I turned around to head out the door, that is until I heard Redhearts voice again.

"Hey," I turned to face her. "Don't let what happened in the morning faze you. I'm sorry, it was my fault, I wasn't myself and I got carried away."

I simply nodded; I didn't know what to say to her, I couldn't just say that it was okay, or that it was my fault. I just didn't want to make her think that I wanted more, or that I enjoyed it. Well I did, strangely, but I just didn't want her to think of me more or less of me. Like she said things will be back to normal after today…I think. I took my cue to leave the room.

It was now time, everyone is ready. This is going to be a long day I kept telling myself. I walked towards the entrance, and slowly opened both the entrance doors. A gentle morning cool breeze assaulted my bare face, as I could see the colors of the many ponies that were now in front of me. _So many of them, I have never seen so many of them._ I thought to myself, as I tried to grasp the reality of what has come to my new life. At that moment, it made me wonder if things will really go back to normal. I shrugged that though off in a second as the first pony in line looked straight at me along with the rest.

"Alright everyone, we are ready to begin. We will be able to do up to two ponies at a time, until it is your turn, please be patient and follow the ling in an orderly manner." I announced. I haven't spoken like this in a professional manner in a very very long time. I think I did well on that. I then faced the first two ponies, "Alright may I get your name please and after I confirm, I'll need you to sign here for me please." I instructed. Now the day finally begins.

It's been quite a long time since I opened the clinic to begin. I have lost track of time, but I could tell because I've noticed that after bringing in the ponies that were eligibly in the front of the line, I could see some ponies have brought their own lunch. I still continued to follow the procedure of getting attendance of all the patients, but it came to a point when I wondered what the other two nurses inside feeling. Are they exhausted? Are they irritated? Are they doing okay? I just wondered about those two, I mean these were a lot of ponies for just one shot, and such determination these ponies waiting in line. What exactly was the point of this actually? Then it hit me. I had absolutely forgot to even ask what was the point of all of this! What was the sedative supposed to bring to these ponies? It must be something very important for them to be waiting for nearly what seemed to be 4 hours. I would never wait 4 hours to get some shot! Then again, I'm the idiot not asking how necessary it is to get it. As I stood outside, waiting for patients to leave the rooms for them to be available for the next patient. I was almost tempted to ask some that were right in front of me what exactly was what they were getting. However I couldn't, that would just make me look very unprofessional, and have them question me. I've even had some ponies have small chit chats with me. Some felt a little uneasy, due to the fact that I am new to the place, and they had never seen me in Ponyville before. Luckily I didn't have to go into full detail and just said I was on a long vacation traveling, and they all bought it.

After a while now, a patient walked out of the clinic as well as Redheart. She came outside to see me.

"How are you doing out here?" She asked me

"Fine, it's not so bad. How about you?"

"Well I'm a bit hungry as I kind of missed out on breakfast. So I'm actually here to ask you to take over for me just for a while." She then turned to the pony that was next in line. "He will be taking care of you right now." The pony gave a big bright smile and nodded.

"Okay, I'll cover for you for a while. You go take a break." I told her.

"Thanks." Redheart then walked inside as she headed upstairs. I turned to the pony that still had that bright smile, this one seemed a bit too eager to get this shot. I told the pony to follow me inside. As I walked inside while escorting my patient, I felt excited. I was thankful that Redheart taught me where to place the needle in, and it was actually very simple. As we reached inside the room, I noticed that one of the boxes was empty and next to it was a safety box filled with the syringe needles inside. I instructed my patient to sit on the recliner there as I took a seat on the stool. The pony hopped up on the stool and waited.

"Okay, I'll need to see your hoof please." I asked my patient while I grabbed a hold of the pressure cuffs that was next to a syringe.

"I haven't seen you before." She said "Are you new here? What's your name?"

I was bombarded by a burst of questions, I thought to myself that maybe playing the serious nurse would make her drop the questions.

"Your hoof please." I asked politely.

"Nope!" She giggled. I was starting to get irritated a bit.

"No?"

"Are you new here?"

"No I'm not new here." I lied.

"Liar!" She giggled. "Because I know everypony in town, and you I never met before, what's your name?"

"It's Bloodheart, now may I please see your hoof, we have a line." I said in a demanding manner. She finally complied as I held her hoof and wrapped the cuff around it and began to pump air. I checked the pressure meter and watched the needle descend and pulsate, when all of a sudden she jerks her hoof which causes to make me jump in surprise! I bumped the table knocking over a few papers.

"Whoopsies!" she cried.

"Miss! Please do not move"

"Sorry," She said, "I couldn't control it."

Sheesh I've only been here for a few days and already I meet the weirdest pony here. I re-do my procedure of taking her blood pressure and record it on the papers. No twitching this time, and after that, I got out a new syringe and wiped the area of injection with an alcohol pad. Gave her the injection, and was finished. "Thanks Doc!" She exclaimed as she got up from the recliner, "I'm sorry again for what happened, you see it's my pinkie sense." I had no idea what that meant, but I'm pretty sure it's pretty unhealthy to be thinking like that, I wasn't superstitious of what people call a "sense".

"My name is Pinkie Pie, and I hope that I'll see you around here more often okay, we'll have fun next time!" She exclaimed

"Oh sure, maybe we will." I gave her a smile while I went to pick up the shards and place them in the safety box; I then escorted her out the room while she hopped along with me. Out in the lobby I could then see Redheart quickly going towards me into the room to get back to work again.

"Thanks Bloodheart, I'll take it from here." As she trotted inside.

"No problem." I said with a smile.

I continued to escort my patient out of the clinic while grabbing my clipboard from the reception desk. I said my good byes to her and she went off to her own little world. What a weird one. After that it was back to business.

It's been another hour or so and I just sent the last one in line to head over to Redhearts room. At the same time, Tenderhearts patient was all finished up. I looked back and I saw her out of her door beckoning me again to the room. I took a look outside seeing the orange sky and an empty front. No more lines, we were practically done. I walked inside and headed towards Tenderhearts room.

"Good job today Bloodheart, you did well." She congratulated me.

"Thanks, were done now right? I'm starving!"

"I know me too; it's hard to get a break, but we're not done yet, now it's our turn."

I was surprised, I forgot that she needed the shot too, and I guess… I do too. She got on the recliner and placed the syringe on the table for me to inject her. I just wanted to get this over quickly; all I could think about was that dish I ate yesterday.

"You don't have to worry about my blood pressure." She said laying down on the recliner.

I nodded and took the syringe. I wiped the area, and carefully injected her hindquarters with the sedative as she winced in pain for a bit. Then it was done.

"Okay, now it's your turn." She got up off the recliner and went to grab the last syringe in the box. I laid on the recliner preparing for the slight pinch I'm about to have, she wiped the area and then pricked my ass with the needle; I could feel the fluid inside me as it felt a bit warm. The sensation gave me tingles in my body, and then that was it.

"Okay all done." She said clapping her hooves together in excitement at what a good job we did.

"Let's check up on Redheart now, shall we?"

I nodded and headed out the door with her, as we left the room, we could see Redheart saying good bye to her patient out the door. I smiled, "So were all done now right?" eager for Redheart to say yes, so that I can run upstairs and find something to eat. "Not just yet, I need to do me too" Redheart laughed as she walked on towards the room we just left. As she entered, she went to get herself a syringe. Tenderheart and I walked back towards our room watching Redheart look through the boxes.

"Hmm, I know there's one in here somewhere." Redheart whispered.

"Oh, I checked there's no more in here, there's one in your room silly." Tenderheart giggled at Redheart.

Redheart looked toward us, but as she did, she looked frightened.

"You're not serious are you? There's none in my room too, I-I checked!" Redheart flustered about in the room rummaging in the boxes frantically. Tenderheart stopped giggling and she gasped as she walked to Redhearts room next door to double check. All I could see was just two nurses being frantic about a shot. "There's none in here!" Tenderheart shouted over to Redheart from the other room.

"Oh no…" Redheart whimpered as I see her staring blankly at the empty boxes with a flushed expression. "This can't be happening…not now." Redheart stood there shaking. Fear? I called out to her. "Are you okay Redheart?" She didn't respond, I was getting a bit worried now. I walked on up to her and called to her again she looked…like she was going to cry or something. I reached over to touch her, as I laid my hoof on her shoulder, she gasped as her body jerked up. I retracted my hoof away from her. As I did, she ran past me out the room and trotted upstairs. I could hear a faint slam of the door upstairs. She must have gone into her room. Was it something I done? I felt my esteem a bit crushed, I got a slight headache as something seemed…strange. I shook my head as I could hear Tenderheart walk into the room where I was.

"This is not good…" She said in a soft tone.

I turned to face her, I saw her face, and it wasn't of fear or any of what Redheart expressions were.

"What's wrong? Actually, I've been meaning to ask…what is the shot for exactly?"

Tenderheart seemed a bit surprised. "You don't know what's coming up soon?" she asked

"What?"

"Redheart didn't even tell you too? I thought she did! You seemed like you knew what you were doing too I thought you knew." She shook her head and sighed.

"What is happening soon?" I urged her to tell me, was it some sort of disease? Some life or death situation? No that can't be… it's a sedative, what could a sedative be used for that's so important? I thought. Tenderheart blushed a bit as she looked at me square in the eye and said.

"Mating season."

"Wha…?"

"Mating season is coming up very soon, and the sedative was to suppress the…urges." She said meekly.

I couldn't believe this…I clearly forgot that…I guess animals…like ponies, have "mating season". My mouth was agape.

"And there's not another sedative for Redheart?" I asked.

"There's no more…I checked everywhere. It's so strange though…everypony in Ponyville is supposed to have one. I mean… I know I didn't miss anyone because I just checked everyone here and they are all accounted for…"

"Everypony…so why isn't there one for Redheart…?" I pondered for a moment.

…

Then it hit me…

"Uh oh…" I whispered.

"What, uh oh? Did you miss somepo…Oh!" Tenderheart gasped in realization as did I.

"I'm not from here!"

"You're not from here!"

We both screamed at the same time as she pointed at me in shock.

"You're not registered in Ponyville so you didn't get one!" She confirmed to herself

"I took the syringe of what was supposed to be Redhearts!" I exclaimed

We stood there in shock looking at each other, we had both realized that since everypony here in Ponyville is assigned one shot that there is an exact number, however since I came here out of nowhere, I just basically stole Redhearts shot making her have none at all!

"Isn't there a way we can get more?" I asked her. She just looked at me with a fearful face and slowly shook her head.

"No. the sedatives take weeks to prepare, and with all the doctors that have been outsourced to Fillydelphia…Redheart is in trouble."

It all made sense now…All those advances Redheart was making towards me, must have been her being in heat. Now that she doesn't have the sedative for it…things may get a bit complicated around here.


	8. Chapter 8: Heat of the Night

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked.

"I don't know, she's probably scared at the moment, this never happened before. I don't know what to do…" She replied in a low whisper.

"There must be something we can do to suppress them? Don't we have some sort of backup plan here? There must be one, there has to be, right?"

Tenderheart just shook her head with her eyes closed, thinking.

"She can't leave here; she's probably in her room right now knowing she'll do something she will regret if she stays out here too long."

I walked over to the staircase looking up, staring at the living room dimmed lights, a shiver shot down through my spine. I stood there listening closely trying to hear a hint of Redheart up in her room…no sound.

"We have to talk to her about this." I whispered as I took a step towards the stairs before being stopped by Tenderheart.

"No! No, the last thing we need is a male to be near her, which would be a bad idea." She explained.

"But, she was acting just fine a while ago? It can't have affected her at this instant. I think she's fine right now, it's just like you said, and she may be just in shock." I tried to reason with her, but she just gave me a begging look as if to say, _please_. I took my hoof off the first step back onto the floor. Tenderheart just looked up at the stairs for a moment before looking down.

"I'll go have a talk with her to see how she feels…" She mumbled.

I didn't stop her advance; I watched her go up the stairs before turning her head back to me,

"Don't come up until I'm finished alright?" She said.

I only could nod as I watched her tail disappear from my sight. I stood near the stairs as I could faintly hear the door open, after a brief moment, I heard it close. I looked down and turned back to look at the lobby, specifically the two empty boxes that lay about near the two rooms being used for today. I took a glance at a clock up near the reception desk of what looks to be similar to a Switzerland wooden clock up on the wall. 6:15 P.M. it read. I looked outside the front lobby window and could faintly see the sky a deep blue. The sun was finally taking its last shed of light. I remembered that we had a patient still in one of the rooms; I walked over to the closed door and placed my ear against the door. Listening to what was going on inside the patients' room. The light was lit underneath room number one. So I decided to check up on her. I cracked open the door and I could see the bed with a pink pony reading a book. She didn't notice me watching her, but I stared at her for too long just thinking how it's amazing how ponies…are so much like humans, their smart, they have medical facilities, can talk, hell…they can even read…It was almost astonishing, like a documentary on wildlife that discovered something amazing. Still not noticing me, I silently closed the door. I stood still as I could faintly hear some steps upstairs. I didn't pay too much attention of it,

"Nurse Tenderheart will find a way to fix this…I hope." I thought to myself, "I really hope so…"

Still wondering the silent lobby, I decided to go out for some fresh air…I actually never really explored my surroundings. I went to the back door of the lobby and slid the windowed doors to the side, letting in the cool night air bushing against my mane. I stepped outside; I could faintly see what seems to be an open field that leads over to deep woods. I looked up and could see the some sort of tarp that covers the night sky. I walked further out to get past the tarp and looked up and could see the night sky along with a big bright moon. My eyes dilated at the moon, it was so bright then I have ever seen before, however the one thing noticeable was the size, it was much bigger than the moon where I come from. I stared at it in awe for a moment walking forward a bit admiring at the size of the moon. My eyes were adverted from the moon as I jumped at an unfamiliar sensation on my hoof and looked down. It was something dark, what looks to be fabric.

"Someone must have dropped this outside…" I told myself.

I bit on the cloth picking up on the floor, heading back towards the brightly lit lobby. The cool grass on my hoof was nice for a moment, and then as I entered through the doors, the sound of clops entered my ears again. I slid back the door behind me with my hind leg. Still biting on the cloth as I set it down on the reception desk. My heart skipped a beat for a moment, as I examined the cloth.

"No…way…" I whispered

I spread the cloth out revealing that it was similar to a pair of dark denim jeans! Shocked, I rummaged through the pants feeling a lump in the pockets, as I reached into the front pocket, I pulled out a watch. I could feel my body get a bit hot.

"This…is mine!" I thought. I examined my watch as the time is stuck on 12 A.M. I placed it to the side, still rummaging through my old jeans, pulling out from the back pocket a wallet. I held the walled closed as I stared at it, like if I opened it some ghost or monster would come out. I opened it quickly seeing the contents of the wallet.

"It's…me…" I whispered.

My normal human face was staring right back at me, as I stared at my Drivers License. I slumped down on the floor staring at my photo. I had almost forgotten that this was what I looked like. Tears welled up my eyes, as all the memories of my old friends and family crash down in my thoughts. I'll never see them again. I dropped my wallet, with more questions in my thoughts and more memories of who I really was. I just sat there on the floor reminiscing my past life.

After losing track of time thinking of my past life again, a loud thump brought me back to my senses. I took a glance at my watch, still on 12 A.M., realizing that it ran out of battery or broke. I looked at the clock above the reception desk. 7:52 P.M. I got up and walked over to the staircase looking up at the still dimly lit living room.

"It's been nearly two hours…" I thought to myself.

I had an internal conflict on whether I should go see if everything's okay or if I should stay put…Talking to Redheart shouldn't take hours…and that loud noise shouldn't mean something good either…

"I'm gonna check, just to see if everything's okay…"

I turned over to see room number one, noticing the lights off under the door. I slowly advanced up the steps. Small creaks from the steps invaded my ears, as I got up to the living room. Standing still on the top of the staircase, everything looks normal as it should be. I stared forward into the hallway as I stood there. I couldn't hear anything; I slowly walked over past the living room straight to the hallway. Halfway in the hallway, my front hoof made the wooden floor creak as I put pressure on it.

"Shit…" I whispered

Standing still, I could hear muffled voices inside Redhearts' room, however I couldn't make out of what they were talking about. I took another step forward closer towards Redhearts' door, as the floor creaked again from the relieved pressure. There I stood in front of her door. I placed my ear on the door holding my breath. I stood there, only hearing muffled voice…it didn't seem like any voice I could recognize, it was a much higher pitch to be either of them… I stood there for a moment, now it was silent. For too long.

"What is going on? Something's not right" I thought "I'll just ask to see if everything's alright. That's all.

I built up the courage to knock on Redhearts' door as I brought up my hoof and lightly knocked two times.

"Everything alright in there Tenderheart? Redheart?" I said to the door

No response. I waited for a moment, and then knocked again.

"Hey?"

Still no answer. Frustrated and scared of what happened, I slowly opened Redhearts' door, hearing it creak open. There was no light inside the room as I opened the door all the way, my nose twitched of a strong sweet scent. I ignored it calling out,

"What happened?" I said as I walked in the room

I could hear a soft whimper in front of me, on what seems to be the silhouette of a bed with the help of the moonlight that dimly lit the room through the curtains.

"Who's that?" I called out to the bed.

I walked next to the bed locating the lamp on the nightstand as I turned on the dark room. What my eyes saw shocked me as I could see Tenderheart lying on the large bed with her front hoofs tied up above her head, her mouth was gagged with a cloth as it is drenched in her saliva, her eyes glossy as she looks at me with a lazy look to them. I could see her hind legs rubbing against each other. My face goes red as she softly moans. I glanced at something shinnying on the night stand, with several used syringes.

"What happened here," I said "Where's Redheart!?"

I felt a sharp pain on my flank as something pricked me causing me to jump up and quickly turn around, as I faced Nurse Redheart. Her face flushed red, as she looked at me seductively; I blushed as she stepped forward towards me, her face nearly inches to mine. Before I can call out her name, my lips were sealed with hers as she wrapped her hoofs around my neck pulling me close. My eyes shot up in shock, as her tongue invades my mouth. I could hear Redheart moan, panting heavily. My eyes go lazy as she kisses me passionately

"This…feels nice." I thought.

I couldn't control myself for some reason. Her lips were so soft, and her tongue feels good against mine. I returned her kiss, feeling my ears get hot. She broke the kiss and pushed me on the bed next to Tenderheart. I picked myself up and sat up, as I could see Redheart head close to my crotch. She licked my sheath a few times, nuzzling against it, I could only watch in awe at my cock as it began to come out of its sheath, I could see my cock get erected as Redheart slides her tongue on my dick, encouraging its growth. I grunted at her hot breath and her soft tongue as my cock as it became fully erect and my tip flared out. Redheart licked her lips and moaned as she began to suck on my tip. I threw my head back basking in the pleasure of her mouth. I turned to face Tenderheart as I could see her squirming in her binds whimpering softly, as she continues to rub her thighs together. I could feel Redheart stops licking my cock.

"I've been waiting for you, Bloodheart…" Redheart says with a seductive tone in her voice

She crawls over to Tenderheart, as she twitches and moans through her gag. Redheart lays down on Tenderheart giving her kisses on the cheek.

"She's so cute like this isn't she? It suits her…" Redheart teasingly says to Tenderheart as she strokes her cheeks.

I couldn't say a word, the sweet scent was starting to get to me, and I was getting drunk with the scent. All I could see was how sexy they looked together, the sound of their sweet voices. I got up and followed my nose towards the sweet scent.

"What am I doing? This is wrong…" I thought to myself.

I could see Redheart swaying her ass slowly, hypnotizing me, as her tail lifts up as if she was presenting herself to me. I was going crazy; the scent grew stronger, as I lost control of my body. I got closer towards her ass, as I placed my hoofs on her flanks, guiding my hard cock at the entrance of her wet pussy; I could hear her moan in anticipation, as her tail sways from side to side. I couldn't think anymore, all I could think was, Fuck. I just wanted to fuck her. That's what I wanted and so did she. I slowly pushed my cock inside her wet folds.

"Ahh…it's…big!" She moaned.

I could feel Redheart's'' flanks push back towards me. As my cock was fully nestled inside her pussy, I shivered in pleasure, the sensation of a pony's' vaginal walls, they felt so good. I let out a small grunt. I could hear Tenderheart whine and squirm underneath Redheart. I knew she didn't want to be here, that she was somehow tricked or even molested by Redheart this whole time she was here. Strangely, I didn't seem to care. My thoughts were interrupted as Redheart called out.

"You can feel it can't you?" She said. "The desires, the pleasure, your drunk with it aren't you?"

She began to move her flank, causing me to moan out.

"You are having trouble thinking? It's okay…give in to the pleasure, I want you…" She continued to tease me with her words.

I could hear Tenderheart cry out, with her muffled voice, shaking her head as if to say "don't do it"; a tear ran down her cheek. I didn't pay attention to her. The pleasure was too much. I began to take my first thrust into Redheart.

"Ah, yes! That's it…have your way with me." She cooed.

I took another thrust into her tight pussy, her scent was all I could smell, and it was intoxicating, sweet, it was controlling me. That's when I lost complete control of my body. I began to steady my pace, thrusting inside Redheart. Redheart arched her back up with her head thrown back, tongue lolled out, giving out lusty moans in the room. Tenderheart could only watch as I fucked Redheart above her, she could feel our juices drip down on her nether regions, she watched as Redheart looked down facing her with lusty eyes, panting heavily on her face as she got closer to her. Redheart clumsily bit and removed Tenderheart's gag and as soon as Tenderheart had her lips freed, it was sealed back up with Redheart's lips. Tenderheart's eyes opened wide for a moment before closing them, returning her kiss. I could hear both the girls moan as I pumped my cock into Redheart's pussy. It felt so good, I went mad, I quickened my pace, feeling myself reaching my climax. As soon as I fucked Redheart's pussy faster, her eyes rolled to the back of her head giving out uncontrollable cries of pleasure.

"I…I'm gonna cum!" I grunted.

Redheart only responded by pressing her flank back to me more aggressively, as I could feel my cock finally give out, I attempted to pull out, but Redheart slammed her flank back so far back, I lost control, and trusted deep inside her as I groaned out. Releasing my seed inside her. Redheart's tail shot straight up, as she arched her back, wailing out in pleasure as I ejaculated inside her.

I slumped on Redheart's back, my cock still inside her now cum filled pussy, panting still feeling the lingering pleasure my orgasm gave. Redheart also lost strength and collapsed on top of Tenderheart's body. I slowly exited her pussy, my cock still hard, as some of my cum leaks out of her pussy. I dismounted Redheart and lay on my back next to the girls, my thoughts then came too as Tenderheart spoke out,

"What h-have you…done?" She said meekly

Redheart giggled at her, as she reached over the nightstand and picked up a syringe. She held the needle at Tenderheart's neck. Tenderheart eyes still fixated at Redheart's eyes in shock, didn't notice the needle at her neck. Her eyes then shut tight as her mouth went wide open in a silent scream, as Redheart injected her with a pink substance. Redheart only giggled again and whispered to her,

"Your turn, sweetie." Redheart gave Tenderheart a smile as she went over to me. "I see the effects are still lingering Bloodheart." She smiled as she gave my cock a lick. "You were amazing…" she whispered again licking the tip of my cock that is covered in her juices and my cum. I closed my eyes letting her lick my cock clean. I turned to face Tenderheart, surprised; she was breathing heavily, her face flushed. Her hoofs still tied down on the bed. I could see that she was rubbing her thighs together more vigorously.

"I…I want it…" Tenderheart whispered.

Redheart still licking my cock, faced over to her.

"What was that, Hun? You need to speak up."

"I…"

Redheart turned away and continued to give a long lick from the base of my cock to the tip, her eyes watching Tenderheart.

"I want it!" Tenderheart finally exclaimed "I want it too! Please! I can't…I can't take it anymore!"

Both Redheart and I faced the poor binned up pony, begging. Redheart went towards Tenderheart and unbounded her hoofs. As soon as Tenderheart was free, she went straight toward me and mounted on top of me, her legs on both sides of my flanks as I lay on my back. Redheart grabs my cock and brings it straight up to where Tenderheart's swollen pussy was. Tenderheart wasted no time as she slowly slid down onto my cock, she winces and cries out in pain as she fully takes my erect cock inside her, she brings a hoof up to her mouth, as a tear runs down her eye. I look down at her, noticing trails of blood drip down.

"Ohhh, I didn't know you were a virgin Tenderheart!" Redheart giggles.

Tenderheart, ignoring Redheart's remark, began to move up and down. She lets out soft moans. Slowly at first, but I encouraged her as I trusted my hips upwards as she brought herself down onto me. She brings her hoofs down to my chest, still clumsily moves her flank, enveloping my cock inside her virgin pussy. I bring my hoofs to her flanks and help her. Her eyes closed with her mouth slightly opened panting in lust.

"More…" She whispers "So good…"

I hear her demands and begin thrusting up into her more roughly. I could see Redheart next to us, with a hoof working at her pussy.

"How does it feel Tenderheart?" Redheart teasingly says to her "How does a big cock like Bloodhearts' feel inside you? Finally giving into your true desires?"

"It fe-feels…amazing!" Tenderheart looks over to her with a smile on her face along with a blank stare.

Her flanks begin to move more making me grunt, I couldn't think clearly anymore, all I have in mind are two sexy mares who want my cock. I could feel myself about to cum again. Before that happened Tenderheart sped up her pace.

"I-I can feel it….it's!" She says before slamming down onto me and shivering as she moans out. I could tell she had came, as she brought her body downwards to my chest. Her lusty eyes looking at me made me get angry, I wasn't finished with her. I continued to thrust into her pussy as her eyes shot up, I sped up my pace, pounding into her like there was no tomorrow. I watched Tenderheart's limp body as she moaned lazily with her tongue sticking out.

"So goooood…you're…I can't think…no…more…" She replied.

I didn't care what she said, I needed to cum, and I needed it now. I gave my final thrust inside her as I finally released my hot cum. Tenderheart, still with a blank stare, gave out a lazy groan as I came inside her. I panted, satisfied, I exited out of her cum filled pussy. Tenderheart slowly dismounted me.

"You did very good Tenderheart, sweetie, my aphrodisiac serum worked very well, don't you think?" Redheart giggled "Oh! And don't forget to clean up your mess."

Tenderheart nodded slowly and went towards my dick covered in cum. She opened her mouth and took in my cock at the tip, making slurping sounds as she licked up all my cum off. Redheart joined in, as I had two mares cleaning my cum covered cock, I became exhausted that my eyes began to feel heavy, my last vision was of the two mares servicing my cock as I drifted off into sleep…


End file.
